Marry for the land
by LiltingBanshee
Summary: Young Christine Daáe is forced to marry Raoul de Chagny to protect their land from being taken over by Protestants.Not wanting to be in an arranged marriage he leaves her. Many years later he comes back to their village, but is he really the same man? EC
1. A deal is made

**Marry for the land.**

By LiltingBanshee

**A/N: This is sort of a retelling of the old French story about **_Martin Guerre _**with the Phantom characters put in.**

**Summary: In the 16th century France the Protestants are challenging the Catholic Church. In a small French village young Christine Daáe is forced to marry Raoul de Chagny to protect their land from being taken over by Protestants. He does not wish to be in an arranged marriage so he leaves her. Many years later he comes back to their village, but is he really the same man who left so many years ago?  
(This will end up as an EC pairing).**

**Disclaimer: Most inspiration is taken from the musical **_Martin Guerre _**by Boublil & Schönberg. I own nothing, characters, storyline – nothing:)**

**Ok, here we go…**

**France 16th Century**

"Phillipe, I do not want to do this! I am not ready yet!" Raoul de Chagny cried to convince his older brother that this whole thing would be a mistake.

"Raoul stop acting like a child, this is not about what you want, it's about what needs to be done to save our land!" Phillipe was tired of arguing over this matter.

"Can't you find someone else to do this? There a so many things I wish to do, I can't be tied down by a marriage, I´m too young!" Raoul tried.

"You are 24 years old Raoul, you are not too young! It's about time you take some responsibility for our family. We cannot risk loosing this land to a Protestant family! Catholics have owned this land through lifetimes; it has been passed on from Catholic fathers to Catholic sons for centuries. Our family has slowly been loosing our once great status over the years; if we loose this land the de Chagnys will just be a common family. Don't you understand that little brother?" Phillipe asked angrily.

"Why can't _you_ marry her? You are the oldest one!" Raoul attempted.

"You know very well that I cannot produce children. It is your responsibility to secure us an heir" Phillipe scolded. Raoul hung his head; he knew that Phillipe was right.  
"The Daáe family was once as important as our family, but Elena and Gustave died leaving their daughter as the only heir for the land. The land cannot be passed on to a girl; she _must_ marry and produce an heir soon! The next in line is her cousin and he has turned a Protestant, if he gets the land it will be over for our line! If we can have this land we will once again be a great family. Come on Raoul, be a man! Take you responsibility and marry Christine Daaé!" Phillipe said sternly.

"Sweet aunt, is it really true that Raoul de Chagny has asked for my hand in marriage?" Christine Daáe asked nervously.

"Aye that is true my child" Madame Burdon said.

"But why would he choose me? There are so many girls in the village?" the young girl asked confused.

"Of course he would choose you my dear! You are sweet and beautiful and will make the perfect wife" Madame Burdon smiled. "And why wouldn't he marry you when he can get your land for free and take the responsibility for your marriage off my shoulders" she said, making sure Christine could not hear her last sentence.

"Monsieur de Chagny, please com in" Madame Burdon moved aside to let the two men into her house.

"Thank you Madame, it's always a pleasure to see you" Phillipe smiled and made the woman blush, then she turned her attention to the younger man who followed Phillip.

"Oh Raoul, you have certainly grown these past years, you are a fine young man now. Please come inside, Christine is waiting with the tea in the living room" she said overjoyed.

Raoul smiled politely, though he most of all wished to flee the scene.

The young girl polite kneeled when she greeted the de Chagnys. "Monsiuer Phillipe, Raoul. It's a pleasure to meet you" she said.

"Likewise Mademoiselle Daáe" Phillipe said happily, Raoul just continued smiling, knowing that if he said something it wouldn't be pleasant.

"I am very honored by your proposal Raoul" Christine said with a sweet smile.

"Well, at least someone is happy" Raoul muttered.

Phillipe elbowed him hard in the ribs. "My brother is a little shy, but I assure you Mademoiselle Daáe he is thrilled at the thought of becoming your husband, he has talked a lot about you for some time now."

Christine blushed and Raoul felt a sting of pity for the young girl who was being tricked into this marriage.

At least Phillipe tried to be a little honest. "We are very grateful that you have accepted Raoul´s proposal. Not only will you make the perfect wife for him, but your marriage will also mean that you will be the greatest landowners in the village. The de Chagny name as well as the Daáe name has always been highly respected and we will ensure that the useless Protestants will not get their hands on good Catholic land" he said with great enthusiasm.

Christine smiled. "Oh, I never understood the rules for the land. All I know is that my beloved parents, may they rest in peace, left it all to me and that it shall one day be passed on to my son. If Raoul can be in charge of the land I wouldn't mind" she said.

Delighted to hear that Madame Burdon turned to Phillipe and Raoul. "Do we have a deal then?" she smiled.

Raoul opened his mouth to speak, but Phillipe cut him off. "He agrees; we have a deal. We shall begin the preparations for their wedding at once" he said with determination.

The entire village was gathering to witness the wedding ceremony between Raoul de Chagny and Christine Daáe. A marriage that would ensure the good Catholic reign in their beloved village.

"Do you Christine Elena Daáe take Raoul Phillipe de Chagny to be your husband?" Father Pierre asked.

"I do" Christine said sweetly.

"And do you Raoul Phillipe de Chagny take Christine Elena Daáe to be your wife?" Father Pierre asked the young man.

A lot of worried looks were caused by the silence that followed the Priest's question.

"Raoul!" a strict voice came from the crowd.

"I…I do…" Raoul said and a relieved sigh escaped the villagers.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife" Father Pierre said happily. "You may kiss your bride."

Raoul turned to Christine and gave her a little peck on the lips and Christine tried to hide her disappointment as Raoul let her through the cheering crowd.

Later that night they were alone in their house. It was the house where Christine had been born and had lived with her parents until they died. When they had passed away she had been sent to live with her aunt, but the house had been kept for her to move into with her husband the day she married.  
Now that day had come and she was happy to be back in her childhood home. She was walking around the bedroom lighting a few candles. She was very aware of a wife's duties on her wedding night, and though she was a little nervous she was determined to make it a good night.  
Raoul came into the bedroom just as she sat down on the bed wearing only a chaste white nightgown. He smiled at her and settled under the covers next to her. When he made no attempt to touch her she leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Thank you for a beautiful day Raoul, I fully enjoyed it" she whispered gratefully and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm happy you had a good time. Good night Christine, sweet dreams" he said and laid down turning his back to her.

Christine was slightly surprised, but figured he might be as nervous as her. Carefully she slipped an arm around his waist and kissed his neck. "Raoul we are married, there is no reason to be nervous" she whispered.

Raoul turned around to say something to her, but found he could not get a word past his lips as Christine's soft mouth pressed against them. Being a man he could not help but respond to her kiss and he gently cupped her cheek as he returned the kiss. She moaned and moved closer to him, but then felt him push her away.

"Christine…I'm sorry. I…I can't do this" he rambled as he quickly rolled away from her and got out of the bed.

"Raoul, I don't understand…did I do something wrong?" Christine asked.

"No Christine, you did nothing wrong, it's just…I'm sorry…I'm going out for a walk" with that he left the room and a confused Christine in their marriage bed. Warm tears began rolling down her cheeks as she got up to blow out the candles; this was not what she had expected from her wedding night. Was this a sign for how their marriage was going to be? She got back in the bed and drew the covers up to her chin. With hopes for a better tomorrow she cried herself to sleep.

**Ok, that's it for the first chapter. This will not be RC, you will see soon. Please please tell me what you think of it:)**


	2. Deny these lies

**Marry for the land.**

by LiltingBanshee

**A/N: Thanks to ozzystormberry, Erik'sTrueAngel, Twinkle22 and unamumus for your kind reviews, I'm really glad you liked the first chapter. Here we go for the next…**

**5 months later…**

"He must have the same defect as his brother, nothing useful comes out of a de Chagny" Claude roared with laughter as he slammed his empty glass down on the table. His friends joined him in laughing at the insult.

"Maybe he has taken to the drink, a wimp like him surely wouldn't be able to perform under the influence of alcohol!" Jean grinned.

"Do we even know if he's got something to perform with?" Albert chipped in.

"Ahh screw him!" Michel slurred through his drunken haze.

"Ha ha, we would definitely be the first to do so!" Claude laughed.

"Well, it has been 5 months and still no child. I'd say that's one failed marriage!" Jean concluded.

"10 months and she is still as thin as ever. Could it be she's as frigid as her mother? The woman did after all only produce one child" Celeste snickered to Amelie.

"Some women are known to be barren, or maybe the boy is the one to blame" Amelie suggested.

"Maybe he needs some help!" Celeste wiggled her eyebrows and the two women collapsed with laughter. Seconds later their attention was drawn to the noise coming from further down the street.

"Come on sweet little Christine, pull your shoulders back and look up, show us that pretty chest of yours" Claude and his friends had begun to pick on the blushing young girl as she hurried down the street.

"Give us a kiss love, we can give you what your husband can't!" Jean smirked.

"The poor girl needs a lover, anyone can see that! Get her a boyfriend to kiss and cuddle with" Michel chuckled

"Here, she can have Joseph" Albert said and grabbed hold of the young man who just happened to pass the crowd. Joseph Buquet was in his late twenties, but had the mind of a twelve year old. He was sweet and caring and did no harm to anyone, but due to his mental disabilities he was always picked on. Christine liked him and always felt sorry for him and when she saw the frightened look in his eyes as he was pushed towards her she felt anger rising in her.

"Will you leave the poor man alone, he has done nothing to you! And leave me be as well you imbeciles!" she cried and tried to run from them. She was stopped by Claude, who stepped out in front of her.

"Please Christine, don't mind these fools, they only have your best interest in mind. Please understand sweet Christine, Raoul de Chagny doesn't deserve you, he doesn't love you, but _I _do. Don't waste your time with him, please Christine would you not consider loving me instead?" he said and put his hands gently on her shoulders.

Christine looked at Claude with disgust. "I would rather die than put a second thought to loving you! Let go of me!" she hissed and pushed him away roughly.

"Fine, go back to your useless impotent husband!" Claude yelled after her as she ran away.

She slammed the door to their house and leaned her back against it as she allowed her tears to run freely. "Bastards!" she muttered through her sobs.

"Christine, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Raoul asked as he came to see who had slammed the door.

"Raoul, you must deny their lies! Tell them that they are wrong! Show them that it's not true! We can have a child, soon. Please Raoul" she begged him.

"Christine, I can't… you know…" he tried.

"No I don't know! What is it that you can't? Have children? How do you know you haven't even tried! You won't touch me! Am I really that unattractive?" she screamed.

"No Christine! You're not unattractive! You're beautiful and sweet and…"

"Then deny the lies they are telling out there! Deny them, or are they true?" she cried.

"They are not true! But we are too young Christine, we are too young for children" he said gently.

"You're 25 Raoul, many other men of your age in this village have children, some more than one!" she said angrily.

"But I'm not ready yet! And you're only 17 Christine, I will not do this to you. We are too young!" he said sternly.

"Well, at least I try!" she said angrily and ran to their bedroom.


	3. More than just a name

**Marry for the land.**

by LiltingBanshee

**A/N: Thanks to Erik'sTrueAngel and Twinkle22 for reviewing chapter 2:)**

Raoul lay awake in the dark bedroom. Today had been the one year anniversary of his wedding and still he felt no joy at being married.  
He looked at Christine who was sleeping peacefully beside him. Her long dark curls were spread out around her head on the pillow and her lips were slightly parted as she was breathing evenly. He reached a hand out and gently tucked a curl behind her ear without waking her. She was very sweet, a beautiful young woman whom everyone would love to be married to. He did care for her, but he wasn't in love with her. Most of all he felt sorry for her for having beenforced into a marriage that was nothing but a facade. Not only was she living in a loveless marriage, but she had become the laughing stock in the town all because of him and the fact that their marriage had not yet produced an heir for the land. He felt his stomach clench at the thought, she was miserable all because of him. Since their argument a couple of months ago, when she had returned from the town in tears because of the awful name-calling, none of them had mentioned having children. It was true as she had said – they did not even know if the could have any as they hadn't tried. Things were not going better just because they weren't talking about it. Whenever one of them walked the streets of the village they couldn't help but overhear the insults and lies that people told about them. Christine was trying to show a brave face, but it was becoming too much for Raoul.

Trying not to wake Christine he silently slipped from the bed and excited the bedroom. Standing outside their house he looked up at the stars and sighed. He had made up his mind. This was enough! He would no longer be a slave to his brother's demands or a scapegoat for all the problems in the village. He would not be called a failure, a freak of nature or a little man - in any sense of the word. He would go out in the world and do the things he wanted to do. Things that mattered to him. He would make a name for himself. Raoul de Chagny would no longer be someone who just went along with what everyone asked of him. He would want people to respect him! Maybe in a few years he would come back. Then everyone would admire him and the difference he had made. He would no longer just be a name, but a person. A well respected gentleman. When that day came he would consider starting a family, but not because anyone asked him to do so. Only because he wanted it.  
With a determined smile he grabbed his bag, took one last look at the house and then started walking away.

As the first rays of sun came through the window Christine groaned and rubbed her eyes. She rolled over to say good morning to her husband, but found the bed empty and the sheets cold.

'He must have gone to the fields early' she thought as she stepped out of the bedroom.

Entering the kitchen her eyes were immediately drawn to the letter lying on the table.  
The envelope said 'Christine' and she carefully opened it.

_Dearest Christine,_

_When you read this I will be gone. I am truly sorry for abandoning you like this, but I think that in the end it will be the best for us. I cannot be the husband for you that you wish for at the moment. Ever since I was a child I always wanted to travel around France and see everything. I never had the chance to do so and I know that if I neglect my wishes I will end up as a bitter old man, forever regretting I didn't take the chance.  
__I know the past year has not been easy for any of us. I know you were excited about the marriage and expected a lot more from it. I wish I had been honest with you from the beginning about what it would be like. If I had you might have found a man who would love you in the way you deserve to be loved.  
__Please do not think I don't love you, I care a great deal about you, I just don't love you the way a husband should love his wife. Regardless of what you might think or what people might tell you, I am actually doing this out of love.  
Maybe I will return home some day, but I cannot tell you when. If you will not wait for me I will respect that and I wish you all the happiness in the world._

_Your friend always  
__Raoul de Chagny_

Christine felt tears roll down her cheeks as she read the letter. 'How could he do this to her? How could he just run away from everything leaving her to deal with all the problems on her own?'  
This was not what she has dreamed of. Her marriage was supposed to be happy, that was how she had planned it ever since she was a little girl. Yet now here she was, 17 years of age and abandoned by her husband.  
What was she going to do now?


End file.
